Bits and Pieces
by Soundless Reverie
Summary: Ericandy's OTP challenge on Tumblr. Gouenji x Fubuki, as usual. Bits and pieces of my ideas and headcannons. Rating may change. Day 31 Bonus! The Legendery Crossfire duo meets the author!
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Day: 1**

**Challenge: Holding hands**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 175**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: I came across Ericandy's OTP challenge on Tumblr, and decided to put it to good use. **

"Ne, Gouenji-kun…"

"Hm?"

They were on the bus, together, heading back home together from their project meeting at Endou's house. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun spilled into the interior of the vehicle from the window. Fubuki shied away from the harsh light, snuggling, instead, into Gouenji's side.

"I like this."

Gouenji was silent, for a brief moment, and Fubuki could feel him leaning back into him, sharing their warmth in these early days of winter. "I do, too."

For another few minutes, they were silent, again, until Gouenji's hands slowly, gently, took Fubuki's into them, and Fubuki relished in his warm grip, so firm yet so gentle. "Your hands are warm," he said quietly, unconsciously burrowing his own more deeply into Gouenji's.

"Yours are cold. I'll warm them up for you, so they won't be," Gouenji responded, and Fubuki could hear the hint of a suppressed smile in his tone.

They were at Gouenji's stop all too soon and Fubuki found himself reluctant to let go of the flame striker's hands.

End

**Author's Note: Reviews and comments that are _constructive _are welcomed and appreciated.**


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Day: 2**

**Challenge: Cuddling somewhere**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 161**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven in any way.**

**Author's Note: Second update. Hope you will enjoy it.**

Gouenji lay awake in bed, listening to the dull roar of the rain torrent outside the safe shelter of the house. He smiled down Fubuki, where he was cuddled up next to him, breathing deep and calm in a peaceful sleep, oblivious to the sharp streaks of lightning and continuous rolls of thunder beyond their bedroom.

His smile widened almost unconsciously as the top of Fubuki's head found the familiar crook underneath Gouenji's chin, sliding comfortably into the special spot that fit. Gouenji stroked the messy grey hair fondly, letting a soft, contented sigh slip when Fubuki snuggled into him, smiling in his sleep.

Gouenji's hand moved to touch his husband's forehead gently, then to run through his own grey hair.

He'd thought that getting married to Fubuki and raising their adopted daughter together was the happiest thing in his life.

He was wrong.

Growing old together with Fubuki was the best thing that had happened to him.

He regretted nothing.

End

**Reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	3. Day 3: Gaming or Watching a movie

**Day: 3**

**Challenge: Gaming/Watching a movie**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 336**

**Warnings: Extreme violence and gore.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them okay.**

**Authors' Note: Screwed my first exam and here's my update.**

_The woods were dark and shadowy. The final girl couldn't see anything in front of her except endless black._

_It was a matter of seconds before a tortured scream ripped from her throat as the famous phantom of the woods sprung from the darkness, his shape pale but bright in the complete darkness._

_ The girl could see his ravaged face, with its single blood-red eye, the other socket dark and empty. The face was deformed, mouth open in a grotesque, teeth-baring grin. A clawed, bony hand reached out and grabbed the girl's throat._

_ She screamed once more, the sound tearing through any listener's heart._

_ Then the phantom, still grinning, plunged a knife into her chest._

_ Blood spurted, and the scream this time was deafening and demented._

_ The girl's lifeless body fell to the grass, staining it with her dark blood, barely seen in the faint light that seemed to emit from the slightly glowing phantom. His laugh was hollow and crazed, before he ripped her chest open and pulled her heart from her insides, licking and tasting it hungrily._

_ "You are all mine! All mine!" the phantom shrieked into the endless night, his insane laugh echoing through the empty forest, resounding again and again through the trees…_

The screen went black, and _The end_ came up, signaling the end of the movie.

Gouenji stared worriedly at Fubuki, who was still staring at the screen, eyes bright. Gouenji could see the twitching of his lips. A sign of an upcoming laughing fit. The movie was really scary. Gouenji grimaced, recalling various gory scenes with distaste. He'd instantly regretted agreeing on seeing it with his boyfriend when the first gory scene shocked the audience into screams.

Well, he was much more worried about Fubuki.

Instead of screaming, he'd been cheering the violent scenes on with unsuppressed enthusiasm, even laughing when either the blood sprayed or when someone (usually unlucky victims of the phantom) screamed.

"Ne, Shuuya, that was great! All those bloody scenes were amazing! Don't you think?" Fubuki turned to him, blue-green-grey eyes wide and sparkling, a broad smile on his face.

From that moment on, Gouenji knew Fubuki was yangire.

End

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**


	4. Day 4: On a date

**Day: 4**

**Challenge: On a date**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 504**

**Warnings: Very fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned them…**

**Author's Note: Now look people I've abandoned revision for this… /slapped**

Gouenji had been so nervous.

But, seeing Fubuki, alone, at this familiar place, for a rare once, in his own practice clothes (a pale yellow short-sleeved shirt, navy shorts that were a _little too short _for the sake of Gouenji's virtue and his usual white knee-highs), already standing there, face lighting up with that gentle, lovable smile of his, waving him over, laughing, " You're always late, Gouenji-kun!" His soft joy was infectious, and Gouenji stopped worrying almost at once.

He'd chuckled in return, replying with, "It's just you who's early. The King is never late." But quietly, deep down, his heart warmed at the fact Fubuki had been on time - no, he'd been early on their little day out.

Well, it _was_ meant to be a date, but Gouenji just didn't have the guts to say it. It could hardly be called a date anyways… who else met up with their crush/boyfriend at the riverbank soccer field for a "one to one practice session" as a date? Maybe Endou… but still unlikely.

Fubuki's voice interrupted Gouenji's thoughts. "Ne~ You were talking about making a new technique?"

"Oh, yes. Since we've already completed Crossfire, I thought…"

"… that we could have another special one between ourselves?" Fubuki completed his sentence. For a split second, Gouenji wondered if he could read minds.

"Yes."

"That sounds great~ Do you have anything in mind?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's see…"

OoOoOoOoO

They were both out of breath and panting hard, and both decided to call it a finished practice.

"That was pretty good," Gouenji said, taking a drink from his water bottle. "What we need is to smooth out the very minor things."

"Mmm hmm," Fubuki smiled at him, sipping his water from his own bottle, before moistening his lips (so soft and pale, Gouenji noticed) with the tip of his tongue. "We could finish it up during practice on Monday…?"

"Yeah, sure," Gouenji said, unable to help himself and returning the smile. He noticed Fubuki's cheeks redden, before his grey-haired teammate ducked his head, in embarrassment, or what, he didn't really know

"I like working with you," Fubuki mumbled, and Gouenji almost didn't catch his words.

"I do, too," Gouenji agreed, nodding once. "I like you," he said as nonchalantly as he could, for some reason desperate to retain what Kazemaru constantly teased him as "cool-ikemen-ness".

"S-sorry?" Gouenji watched as Fubuki's cheeks flooded with colour, and two front teeth came to bite on a soft bottom lip, worrying tender flesh.

"I like you," Gouenji repeated, and his heart was pounding so fast and he could suddenly hear his own breathing, loud and harsh and ragged.

"Oh," Fubuki said in a tiny voice. "_Oh._"

"Um, s-so y-you…" Wonderful. He was stuttering.

"I… like you too."

Fubuki's water bottle fell to the ground with a hollow sound as Gouenji gently pressed his lips against the snow striker's, those Gouenji had dreamed of for so long…

OoOoOoOoO

For the rest of the evening, Gouenji was uncharacteristically cheerful and distracted.

End

**Author's Note: Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Day: 5**

**Challenge: Kissing**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 529**

**Warnings: Ranting!Fubuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Sue people who didn't disclaim.**

**Author's Note: I notice that my chapters are getting longer and longer each day…**

I don't know what a kiss generally tastes like but with him it's sweet and bitter and light and dark at the same time. It's a wonderfully strange blend, but it's still _him_ and it's unforgettable because it's _him_ and no one else's. I've never actually thought about this before.

For some reason, I'm trying to associate his taste with food.

Coffee? No. He's not liquid; not that bitter and hot.

Strawberries? He simply doesn't have that concentrated sweetness, or the cool, light texture of the juice or the fruit.

I believe… he is chocolate. An extraordinary blend of the darkest chocolate and the purest white chocolate.

He's the darkest; to pose as one of the most powerful men in Japan, for the sake of soccer, to play the bad guy, pretending to betray the sport we love. It hurts, to see him step up to the stage, in front of the reporters, telling them lies, feeding them stories and claims he'd come up with, with a terrifying emotionless mask. It scares me, too, sometimes, when I see his dark side, so frightening yet… powerful. This dark side… I taste it often, I realize. Sometimes, when I visit him secretly, through the back door, he smiles, and leads me into his room _there_, and shoves me up the wall and his hands are everywhere and we make out, roughly, just the way we both like it, and I can clearly recall the strong, dark taste lingering _on him_.

He's also the purest. Who else, who else can have such a pure, honest interior within the darkness of his public figure? Who else, other than him, has fought off the temptation of power and took this position for the future of the world? For the sake of the sport we all love? It probably sounds stupid but he's so _noble_. He seems like the dark, but he's the light at the same time. He's both the darkness and light of the soccer world; both the darkness and light in my life.

That was my first impression of his kiss, actually, way back when we were sixteen and we were under the bridge and it just happened. I could _feel_ both his deep, dark self, and the light that is almost overwhelming. It was beautiful, and after that, we almost couldn't stop touching each other every five seconds or so…

The light in him is addictive. He sheds _so much _of it over _so many people, _for _so many things_. Like me, for an instance. If it weren't for him, I might've never realized the importance of friends, nor would Atsuya and I have been able to untangle our personalities… And now, ten years later, he's doing it all over again, mingling himself with the dark, for the sake of the light…

Which all leads back to those chiaroscuro kisses of Gouenji Shuuya's. Always.

End

**Author's Note: /screams/ what have I written?! Alright never mind I hope someone enjoys this… Gomen, minna-san… I didn't do my best for this because it's my Math exam tomorrow… It's my worst subject. Alright you can go flame me while I cry for my suicide exam tomorrow morning.**


	6. Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes

**Day: 6**

**Challenge: Wearing each other's clothes**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 535**

**Warnings: Suggestive scenes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or plot!**

**Author's Note: A big thanks to Floric1434 for suggesting the plot! Thank you Flo-san! Please enjoy.**

Fubuki's head crashes painfully into one of the cabinets in the equipment room, but he hardly took notice, as he was _a little too _occupied with what he was doing with Gouenji. Said boyfriend had him shoved against the vertical surface of the cabinet, making their bodies press together tightly in ways Fubuki had no coherent words for. They were currently happily engaged in a heated lip lock, and Fubuki could sense both their desperation for more contact.

Fubuki really loved making out with the flame striker, but time, unfortunately, didn't allow them to dally. He shot a glance at his watch, and mumbled against Gouenji's unrelenting lips, "Shuuya, we only have two more minutes until practice."

Gouenji pulled away, looking reluctant. "One more minute? Please?"

Fubuki suppressed a chuckle. Sometimes Gouenji could be so… cute (really!) and Fubuki found himself not wanting to deny those quietly needing, pleading depths of dark brown. "We won't be able to change on time," he replied, untangling himself from the flame striker. "We can continue later, if you want."

Looking up, Gouenji gave him a childish look that he only reserved for him, and looked at his own watch, snapping back into his "serious" face. "Crap. One minute."

"What are you waiting for?" Fubuki asked, and together, they bolted out of the shed and into the changing room, quickly grabbing their shirts and shorts from their lockers, throwing them on without a glance and racing out to the practice field, where everyone else had already gathered, standing around, doing warm-ups and stretching.

"You're later than usual, Fubuki," Kazemaru said, coming up to him and nudging him, giving him a smile. "Want to join Hiroto and me for the warm-ups?"

OoOoOoOoO

They were halfway through practice, and Fubuki noticed that his teammates were giving him strange looks. And the fact that Kogure was sniggering the whole time didn't help with the dull sense of dread.

"Ne, Kazemaru-kun, is there something on my face?" he asked, finally unable to stand the bemused stares and the constant "ushishishishi" in the background.

"N-no," the teal-haired midfielder replied, shooting Kogure a look.

Fubuki, honestly, was mystified.

"Fubuki… look at Gouenji." Kazemaru pointed at the flame striker a few feet away from them.

"What?" Fubuki turned to glance at his boyfriend, suddenly noticing that Gouenji… was wearing a number 9 Inazuma Japan shirt. Wait. Did that mean… Fubuki twisted around and realized that his shirt was… number 10.

It all suddenly made sense; the weird stares, Kogure's sniggering…

A mixture of embarrassment and uncharacteristic anger rose in him like a gathering snowstorm, and, meeting Gouenji's flaming eyes, they both advanced towards the shorter prankster, cracking their knuckles and simultaneously growling quietly under their breaths.

OoOoOoOoO

Gouenji and Fubuki were the last to leave the changing room, having spent most of the time in one of the shower cubicles, being very busy with each other. They stepped out of the cubicle, still holding hands, quickly throwing on their clothes and heading down to the cafeteria for dinner, both in a very good mood, when Fubuki suddenly realized that Gouenji had worn his oversized pale yellow t-shirt, while he himself had put on Gouenji's black one.

_Not again._

End

**Author's Note: My chapers _are_ really getting longer and longer… Anyways. Reviews are appreciated and thanks again to Flo-san's idea~**


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**Day: 7**

**Challenge: Cosplaying**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 351**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue; Me no own, you no sue.**

**Author's Note: oh this is shorter than yesterday's**

Fubuki stiffened as he felt his hair harden and take on the new shape. He threw Gouenji a glance, who was in the bathroom with him, sitting in front of the mirror in a stool like his, his own hair gelled into this comical shape.

Well, it wasn't really _that _comical, considering the fact that Gouenji's hair was now restyled into Fubuki's hairstyle, while Fubuki's was forcefully slicked up into Gouenji's usual pointed shape.

"I don't want to do this," he mumbled, touching his hair experimentally, grimacing when the tip of his finger came off sticky from the still-wet hair gel.

"I don't, either. Well," Gouenji said, sighing, studying his reflection for a while, before continuing, "We _did_ lose the bet." He paused for a while. "Hm…" he trailed off, his intense gaze burning into his reflection in the large mirror.

"Hm?"

"I think your hairstyle looks terrible on me."

"… Shuuya."

"…"

"Well, at least mine looks better on you better than it yours look better on me!"

"… your clothes are so small." Gouenji said, studying the light blue long-sleeved hoodie he had donned, tracing a finger over the hem of Fubuki's shorts, which he was currently wearing.

"I'm shorter. Yours are loose." Fubuki returned, tugging slightly at the orange jacket and dark brown trousers he was wearing.

"I'm taller. Figures."

OoOoOoOoO

It was two hours later and Gouenji and Fubuki were currently sitting together on Kazemaru's sofa, refusing to look at anything that was even remotely reflective.

Kazemaru, Kidou and Hiroto exchanged a look before smirks spread on their faces.

Cameras and cell phones were suddenly whipped out and for the next fifteen minutes, there were continuous flashes, clicks, insane laughter and terrified protests, then Gouenji and Fubuki were in the safety of the bathroom in Kazemaru's house, washing out the gel as soon as possible and quickly switching back into their own clothes.

"I _swear_," Gouenji growled under his breath, "that I'm never _ever _going to attempt cosplaying again."

Fubuki only sighed in response. "Why didn't Captain choose Fuyuka-san? We could've won the bet… only if…"

End

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry but I didn't really put much effort into making this good because I'm not feeling really well… Good-night, minna-san. Please review and tell me what to do to improve.**


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Day: 8**

**Challenge: Shopping**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki, mentioned Hiroto x Midorikawa**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 260**

**Warnings: Multiple pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue.**

**Author's notes: I don't know. This is pretty random. That's all. Enjoy.**

"This is kind of awkward."

"I know. I mean, it's usually girls that do this, not boyfriends."

"Well. Are you having fun?"

"I _always _have fun when I'm with you, ne?"

"Shirou!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"... nevermind. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. How about you?"

"Anywhere you like."

"Anywhere _you _like."

"_Now._"

"You decide."

"Oh please."

"… no. C'mon."

OoOoOoOoO

Hiroto and Midorikawa were at the ice cream parlour, happily sharing the same bowl ice cream between the two of them, when Hiroto caught sight of two familiar figures walking down the opposite street, hand in hand, both smiling and laughing. Hiroto could see the pure joy and love that was shared between the two, and he was glad that someone, like him, had realized the joys of falling in love with someone you truly love.

"Look, Ryuu-chan, it's Gouenji-kun and Fubuki-kun."

"Ehhh," Midorikawa looked out the window to the street across. "You're right. It's them all right."

"They look happy. I wonder what they're doing today."

"I think they're on a shopping trip."

"That's a nice choice, seeing there are discounts almost everywhere. Say, Ryuu-chan, do you want to walk around later?"

"You mean…" Midorikawa threw him a sly grin. "You're taking me shopping later?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you won't regret your decision."

Hiroto smiled and sighed, half in affection and half in exasperation. Midorikawa had such girly tendencies! No wonder he was the bottom in bed…

End

**Author's notes: Constructive reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends

**Day: 9**

**Challenge: Hanging out with friends**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 318**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Level 5 does.**

**Author's note: Please enjoy.**

It was a Friday after school in the summer, and soccer practice was canceled for the day because the field was used for whatever activities whatever club was hosting, so Fubuki found himself walking down the street, hand in hand with Gouenji, their fingers intertwined, while Endou, Kazemaru and Kidou talked amongst themselves, and Gouenji and Fubuki occasionally joined in for a few sentences. They stopped at the bookshop, and Endou practically ran in and was at the sports reference section in five seconds flat. Smiling and sighing at their captain's ever-enthusiastic antics, they went off to look at other books they were interested in.

Fubuki loved walking around with his friends after school like this. It wasn't as if they had every Friday afternoon off, and when it did, they'd walk around together before they went home (well, for Fubuki, the school dorms). Afternoons like these were usually very enjoyable. They sometimes went to the book store, like this time, and others, they visited the ice cream parlor, or picked up Yuuka from her elementary school together, and they would all go to Gouenji's and do their homework together, or they would simply take a detour and talk about the silliest things as they walked down the peaceful afternoon paths.

It was almost an hour later, and they emerged from the world of books back to the sidewalk outside the book store.

"Hey," Endou said, checking his watch. "There's still time. I have a soccer ball in my bag. Let's go to the Riverbank!"

Fubuki smiled, feeling Gouenji's squeeze his hand gently but firmly, staring fondly at their hyperactive soccer team captain, who grinned at them all, yelling a "Race you there!" and taking off towards the Riverbank soccer field. Fubuki heard Gouenji chuckle softly, and they ran down the street together, still holding hands, towards their destination.

Fubuki really loved hanging out with his friends.

End

**Author's note: Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	10. Day 10: With animal ears

**Day: 10**

**Challenge: With animal ears**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 555**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe (A/U); animalbend; minor Tokyo Mew Mew crossover**

**Disclaimer: Don't own IE or TMM in any way.**

**Author's notes: okay I blame Tokyo Mew Mew for this. Nothing else much. Please enjoy.**

Fubuki kicked back the best he could, struggling when those terrifyingly strong arms grabbed him, hoisting him up into the air before throwing him to the knocking, knocking the wind out of him. "Shuu… ya…" he gasped, trying to get back up and reach for Gouenhi's unconscious form lying on the ground, a few feet away from him.

They had been on a little date, as Gouenji liked to call it, taking a walk in the park, holding hands, just, really, spending time with each other, then two burly men had jumped out and attacked them. They'd knocked Gouenji out within the first few minutes, and now Fubuki was barely hanging on. He wasn't going to let them have their way with him. How _dare _they hurt Gouen… Fubuki's last thought faded as something sharp pressed into his arm, and unconsciousness washed over him in one black wave.

OoOoOoOoO

When Fubuki awoke, he heard soft breathing in the room, and he almost shut his eyes again quickly, in fear of anyone knowing that he was awake, until he recognized the breathing as his boyfriend's. Sitting up quickly, he saw Gouenji sitting on a bed next to his, already wide awake. The first thing Fubuki noticed was that they were in some sort of hospital gowns. The other, was… hard to describe. It was as though all his senses had be cleared, and he'd been experiencing true hearing, true sight, true sense of smell for the first time of his life.

Then he noticed someone out of place on Gouenji. Getting to his feet, Fubuki padded across the cold, tiled floor on bare feet to sit beside the platinum blond, staring in both wonder and fear at the startling change in his boyfriend.

It appeared that Gouenji's ears were now dark golden, furred, and rounded, twitching back and forth, and Fubuki could see all the fur that lined the appendages… dark golden and white. And there was the quiet rustling sound. Whipping his head around, Fubuki spotted a… tail?! A tail! In matching dark golden, tufted and furred, swishing softly on the bed, connected to... Gouenji.

"You too," Gouenji said softly, reaching to touch Fubuki's ear… when Fubuki realized that his were now pointed and furred, standing up on top of his head. Fear mounting in his chest, he turned around slowly and flicked a muscle he didn't know he possessed. A silver-grey furred tail greeted his eyes, and Fubuki almost squeaked in shock.

The moment was ruined when a door to their left slid open abruptly, admitting entrance to a tall, masked man.

"_Hel~lo~_" the man said in a mocking voice. "I see our new additions are doing well. Now, if you would follow me-"

"Not until you tell us." Gouenji's deep, quiet voice said from next to Fubuki.

"Tell you…?"

"What you did to us."

"I merely… _ah_, played around with some DNA. Congratulations, Gouenji Shuuya-kun, Fubuki Shirou-kun, you now respectively have the DNA of the African Lion and the Grey Wolf. You two are the newest addition to our team of biological… _project_. Now, _if you would follow me._"

Fubuki met Gouenji's dark brown gaze, sharing a wordless agreement to talk later, before rising to their feet and padding (now Fubuki noticed why) after the man out of the room, into the great unknown.

End…?

**Author's note: This may be continued, so this is not complete. Please review and tell me what to do to improve. Thank you.**


	11. Day 11: Wearing kigurumis

**Day: 11**

**Challenge: Wearing kigurumis**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 701**

**Warnings: Minor sequel; Childish Gouenji and Fubuki.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**Author's Note: Because I'm not proud of our class tee. Minor sequel to Day 7: Cosplaying. Because I can.**

Gouenji seethed internally in annoyance at the five large boxes now carried into the classroom by the class prefects, the hot temper he'd stowed away into a corner of his heart boiling close to the surface.

No. He was not, I repeat, he _was not _going to wear kigurumis for Dress Special day! What kind of idea was that, anyway? For heaven's sake, their class's theme was assigned "animals" and why! Why did they have to wear kigurumis instead of something more normal-looking, like an animal-print t-shirt, for an instance? They was already in his second year in high school, and he'd thought that his classmates would've matured more than a bunch of five-year-olds…

"Ne, Shuuya," Fubuki leaned over from his seat to poke at his arm. "You don't want to?" he asked, tone teasing.

"_No_," he affirmed a voice maybe a little too cold, barely controlled from his suppressed annoyance. For a brief moment he was afraid that Fubuki might misinterpret it, and the sudden knot in his chest loosened as Fubuki smiled and chuckled, "I don't really want to, either, but really, I'm just anticipating this for the blackmailing." Their eyes met briefly, and they both recalled their (rather immature, Gouenji admitted, but ridiculously fun) plan to payback…

Gouenji's thoughts were interrupted by a soft thump on his desk, and a packet landed on the wooden surface of his desk. Picking it up gingerly, Gouenji peeked inside the plastic bag's contents to see a medium sized lion kigurumi folded up neatly in the bag. Growling mentally in disgust at the furry full-body costume, he folded the thing up and shoved it into his schoolbag. Whoever who assigned him the lion kigurumi was going to die a painful death… or maybe not. At least he didn't get a cat one…

OoOoOoOoO

It was the terribly, fated day twenty four hours later, and Gouenji found himself in the embarrassing lion kigurumu, standing at the exit of the subway station, waiting for Fubuki like he did every morning. He already had a very bad feeling about the day. He'd gotten more than five pointed stares and questioning from three too-curious children already… As though having Yuuka squeal over his kigurumi and telling him to wear it more often wasn't embarrassing enough…

Thankfully, Fubuki arrived before any more embarrassing events, in a silver-grey wolf kigurumi, clutching his schoolbag with both arms. Their (again, thankfully) ungloved fingers found each other's, and they walked to school as they did every day, holding hands.

Gouenji was, for some reason, relieved to see some of his manlier classmates wearing all sorts of kigurumis to school. He couldn't help but glance enviously over to other classes' theme… there was one with a class tee, the other boots, some had specific hairstyles… why did their class have to be so eccentric and abnormal?!

A tug on his hand distracted Gouenji from his internal rant, and Fubuki motioned with his free hand, at three certain people walking towards the school… Kidou, Hiroto and Kazemaru, respectively in penguin, dinosaur (now where did that come from?) and cat kigurumis, looking very embarrassed indeed.

"Our time has come," Fubuki said in a mock-serious voice.

"Next time, they'd know better before making us cosplay each other," Gouenji returned in the same tone, and they both whipped out their mobile phones discreetly, poised ready to return the favour.

End…?

**Omake!**

"No! We're sorry, okay! Just- don't!" Kazemaru squealed in a very unmanly manner as Gouenji's finger neared the "post" button on his touch screen phone.

"Please, Gouenji-kun, we promise we'll delete the post!" Hiroto sounded very desperated indeed, and Gouenji felt his lip twich. "Well, this is called payback."

"I-it won't do you any good anyways!" Kidou protested, and Gouenji was amused to see the frantic look on his usually calm, reserved face, Fubuki, beside him, let loose one of his yangire giggles, before leaning over and casually poking the "post" button.

It was done.

Gouenji and Fubuki high-fived, before (immaturely, Gouenji told himself again, but ridiculously happily) tore out of the school gates to hide in the park, stifling spouts of uncontrollable laughter the best they could with the sleeve of their kigurumis.

Sweet revenge.

End

**Author's note: Unplanned omake because I can. Please review and tell me what you think I can do to improve. Thank you.**


	12. Day 12: Making out

**Day: 12**

**Challenge: Making out**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 554**

**Warnings: Suggestive scenes; non graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inazuma… Eleven…**

**Author's note: Last exam tomorrow! Then I'll be free to do whatever I please. I've just finished revision~ Anyways, hope you enjoy; minor relation to Day 5: Kissing.**

Fubuki walked up to the back door of the tall, dark building, flipping the cover of the pass code keypad, before keying in the password. 0910. He smiled faintly at the choice of numbers, before pushing the door open to the familiar dark, empty corridor.

"I knew you'd come," an achingly familiar voice said, and Fubuki spun around, to meet achingly familiar dark brown eyes.

"You're expecting me," Fubuki asked, but it didn't sound like a question; it was a simple statement.

"I am," Ishido said quietly, coming out from the shadows to grab Fubuki's wrists, pinning him against the wall of the narrow corridor.

Fubuki swallowed in suppressed arousal as he felt the sheer dark, powerful dominance coming from the man in front of him in waves. It was dark, so dark and so deep and so… rich. Lowering and tilting his head as sign of submissiveness, Fubuki closed his eyes and couldn't help but let out a low gasp when he felt hot breath on the exposed skin of his neck.

"Tell me," Ishido whispered, his voice so dark and deep and arousing and Fubuki could feel his face heating up from those two simple words. "Why did you come here?"

"B-Because I want to see you," Fubuki replied as steadily as he could in his situation. It was all part of their little game, part of the foreplay, dark, deep, but so… enticing.

"I'm touched," was the reply, and familiar lips descended on his. Fubuki leaned into the kiss, responding to the- oh- so dark, so deep, yet so rich and spicy and sweet mixture of emotions he still couldn't fathom after so many years.

"Good to hear," Fubuki managed to say when the broke apart. Ishido had pushed his jacket off already, and it lay, a dark blue heap, on the cold, dark floor, but he couldn't care less. Now dark, tempting fingers, crept up from under his shirt, teasing, mapping, mesmerizing. Another gasp almost escaped him, but Ishido pulled him roughly back into yet another kiss, this time taking away his breath and his ability to think coherently.

Fubuki almost gasped (again) as Ishido suddenly picked him up and threw him over one shoulder, carrying him effortlessly into his private chambers, before putting him down on the sofa roughly, pushing him to his back, before straddling him and kissing him senseless again.

"… Shuuya," Fubuki whispered, only daring to speak his true name in Ishido's private quarters.

"Yes, Shirou?"

"I think we should take things to the bedroom before they get too messy, no?"

"I agree," Ishi- no, Gouenji said, giving him one of his seductive, dark looks, before, again, roughly picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, one hand already sneaking into Fubuki's trousers.

OoOoOoOoO

Fubuki was back in the hotel room by 6 o'clock the next morning. He sat on one of the armchairs near the balcony, occasionally looking over to Yukimura, who was still asleep in one of the beds.

Shifting slightly in the armchair, Fubuki bit on his lip to stifle the gasp that made to sound. The sudden movement had touched the new blossoming bruises all over his body, and he couldn't help but recall the _ah_, very much pleasurable events from last night.

He really liked it when Gouenji played it rough.

End

**Author's note: Okay here you go now go ahead and flame me while I head to bed and be prepared for my last exam.**


	13. Day 13: Eating ice cream

**Day: 13**

**Challenge: Eating ice cream**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K**

**Word count: 371**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: Me no own; you no sue.**

**Author's note: My exams are over, but I'm still thinking about them… Here's a corresponding fic. Please enjoy.**

They were, yet again, hanging out in the ice cream parlor, causally sharing the same bowl ice cream between them as they poured over their revision notes together.

It was the exams, and they were given half-days so they could revise more. Gouenji hung around in the quieter places, because Yuuka was too loud sometimes, and Fubuki stayed out because he didn't want to be by himself in the school dorms, knowing that Gouenji was out there too, on his own. After all, they were a couple, and couples did things together.

And it wasn't as if they spent every single free moment trying to get into each other's pants like Hiroto and Midorikawa. Fubuki sometimes wondered how they managed to revise together in the Sun Garden constantly in each other's company, considering how big the physical part of their relationship was for the.

This time, they'd chosen the ice cream parlor, because it was quiet and there weren't many people, and they were revising for their Western History and Physics exam coming up tomorrow, and Gouenji, being the "Math and Science type", helped Fubuki out with his weak Physics, while Fubuki tried his best to make Gouenji remember the process of the different wars and development of foreign governments.

It was kind of fun; when one got a question or point correct, the other would feed him a spoonful of ice cream, before they went back to note-taking, or mini-quizzes.

Fubuki smiled and accepted the spoonful of vanilla ice cream when he finally got the SPM Pressure formula correct, before countering with a question on the Second World War, savoring the flavour of the hard-earned mouthful of the treat.

Questions flew back and forth, and slowly, the bowl of ice cream, along with the wafers, disappeared along with correct answers, and Fubuki, abruptly felt a surge of pride at the amount of material they'd managed to cover in those three hours. Suddenly, he was very sure he could pass his Physics exam with very, very much acceptable marks.

OoOoOoOoO

A week later, Gouenji and Fubuki went to the ice cream parlor for a proper date. Why? Because both Fubuki and Gouenji had miraculously gotten 70% their Physics and History exam respectively.

End

**Author's note: Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you.**


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped

**Day: 14**

**Challenge: Genderswapped (Genderbending in this case)**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 300**

**Warnings: Genderbending, mild yuri. (it _was_ yaoi, but…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. I only own the plot and the genderbent versions of Fubuki, Gouenji, Endou, Kazemaru and Kidou.**

**Author's note: Lazily and hastily done because I'm in a weird mood. Definitely not my best challenge. Forgive me.**

"Shuuka~ You're late again~" Shiroko smiled at her hyper-active captain,

Mamorin, who was jumping up and down on the spot, waving and grinning brightly at the platinum blond, jogging down the street, clad in her usual orange hoodie and dark brown shorts, hurrying towards them looking flustered and so _cool_ at the same time. Shiroko wondered briefly how she did that, before composing herself and smiling at the latecomer. "Hello, Shuuka~"

"Hi," Shuuka turned towards her, short and spiked up hair bobbing slightly. "How long did you wait?"

"Only five minutes," Ichirouka spoke up, smiling. "An improvement from last time."

"Which was," Yuuko said, pausing briefly. "At least 15 minutes." Shiroko laughed to herself; Shuuka was famous for being almost late, or practically being late all the time: for school, for soccer matches, for their girls' days out like this time… Shuuka held the record for being late to almost every single event of her life.

Shuuka rolled her eyes, and shoved her hands into her pockets, like she always did. "So… where should we go first?"

OoOoOoOoO

It was late in the afternoon, and about the time for their little day out to end. A few minutes later after their goodbyes, Shiroko found herself on the train with Shuuka, going home together, as they did everyday after school. With the other girl beside her, staring out to the sunset, Shiroko couldn't help but notice how pretty Shuuka was: the finely shaped face, beautifully slanted dark brown eyes framed by long lashes… She thought of how calm and cool but generous, kind, caring her best friend was, and how she loved spending time with Shuuka, _especially Shuuya, and Shuuya only._

For the first time of her life, Shiroko wondered if she was in love. And with her best female friend, too.

End

**Author's note: In case you're confused: Shiroko = Shirou; Shuuka = Shuuya; Mamorin = Mamoru; Ichirouka = Ichirouta; Yuuko = Yuuto. Sorry for the lame names; I'm not good at genderbend. Now go ahead and flame me while I wallow in my misery.**


	15. day 15: In a different clothing style

**Day: 15**

**Challenge: In a different clothing style**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 778**

**Warnings: Suggestive situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE… How many more times do I need to say that?**

**Author's note: It suddenly dawned upon me that I'm already halfway through this challenge. This is my longest update yet. Anyway here it is and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Fubuki didn't really know why he was doing this, but he found himself enjoying himself, for some reason.

Last week, he'd bought himself a variety of black clothes. That included a pair of black shorts, a black jacket, a pair of black thigh-high socks and a pair of cheap black sneakers. He didn't really know what had befallen upon him to suddenly have the urge to dress up in black, but he followed his heart and for once agreed to Midorikawa, Kazemaru and Aphrodi's invitation to go out with them to the mall for shopping. Usually, he didn't bother, because it was such a feminine activity, and Fubuki, although he was usually on the receiving end in bed, he wasn't _that_ girly.

Today, he found himself standing in front of his small wardrobe, contemplating whether or not to wear this new clothing style(which he seemed to have taken a liking to) to go on his evening out with Gouenji.

He settled with it, after all, and grabbed a white button-up shirt to go with it, leaving his jacket unbuttoned, before hurrying out to the subway to take the train to Gouenji's apartment.

OoOoOoOoO

Fubuki almost laughed when Gouenji opened the door and stared at him, scanning the length of his body, from head to toe, for a good whole minute, before giving him one of his special crooked smiles and stepping aside to let him in, and leading him to the couch, where they curled up together, nestling against each other.

Gouenji spoke first. "What's with the goth look?"

"I don't know. What do they call it… impulse?"

Gouenji chuckled darkly and lightly at the same time, sending a pleasant shiver down Fubuki's spine. "Well… the black goes with your skin nicely."

Fubuki gasped in mock-shock. "Quick! Declare a national holiday! The legendary Gouenji Shuuya has finally shown interest in art!"

His response was another chiaroscuro chuckle, this time sending a jolt of _something _down his whole body. "Ain't it a surprise."

They were silent for a while.

"You know, Dad's taken Yuuka out for the weekend… and Fuka-san still has the next two days off."

Fubuki couldn't help but giggle. "Does that mean I get to taste your cooking?"

"Not this time. Fuka-san left some leftovers in the fridge."

"Ahhh."

"Aah."

The next few minutes were spent quietly, the two of them curled up, tangled in each other on the sofa, saying nothing, just looking at each other and reading the latter's eyes and expressions.

It was after a while Fubuki noticed that Gouenji's gaze trailed constantly down his legs before snapping up to his face. It happened again. Again and again.

Giggling internally to himself, Fubuki shifted slightly so the platinum blond could have a full view of his legs, covered up to his mid-thighs with the black material of his socks, leaving merely about four inches of bare skin, before the rest of his legs were covered by his black shorts.

Fubuki watched, amused, as Gouenji's eyes snapped, again, to his legs, and he could read the now-familiar hunger and want in them.

"Like what you see?" Fubuki teased, poking Gouenji gently in the cheek to get his attention.

The platinum blond turned slowly towards him, his pupils wide-blown, dark brown depths plainly screaming arousal. "Very much," Gouenji replied softly, voice suddenly a few shades darker.

Now mentally smirking, Fubuki shifted to sit on Gouenji's lap, facing his lover directly. "My _pleasure_," Fubuki replied, emphasizing on the last word for the double meaning.

Gouenji visibly became even more, ah, excited, and his hands came to rest on Fubuki's hips, steadying him on his lap. "You look very much _edible _right now."

"Oh really?" Fubuki countered. "And you just said that Fuka-san left food in the fridge."

"Screw dinner," Gouenji growled, leaning forward, and Fubuki could feel his lips and teeth and tongue attacking his neck and collarbone, while hands slid southwards to caress the exposed four inches of flesh between the top of the socks and the hem of the shorts and Fubuki breathed out shakily at the sensation.

"Then what?" Fubuki asked weakly, as long, tanned fingers reached to undo a single button on his shirt, before lips descended onto the newly exposed skin for a fresh round of ravishing.

"You. Me. Bed. Now."

OoOoOoOoO

For the rest of the next day, Fubuki walked funny, and Hiroto, who'd went to check up on him in the afternoon with Midorikawa, almost rushed him down to the infirmary, until sudden understanding dawned upon the red-headed pseudo-alien and Midorikawa actually burst into a laughing fit that appeared to need medical attention for than Fubuki's pleasantly aching backside.

End

**Author's note: Fubuki walked funny because I can, and please review and tell me what I can to do improve. Thank you and see you tomorrow.**


	16. Day 16: During their morning ritual(s)

**Day: 16**

**Challenge: During their morning ritual(s)**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 436**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: Don't own IE.**

**Author's note: I'm going to cheat and just write about their morning routine. Hehe. Anyways, please enjoy.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbipbip._

There goes the typical alarm at 6:30am, and Fubuki's eyes flies open at the sound. He reaches out towards his nightstand, silencing the still-beeping clock with a well-aimed tap on the top of the device.

Sitting up, still slightly sleepy, Fubuki pushes back the covers and turns to sit at the edge of the bed, bare feet touching the wooden floorboards. He gives himself _ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one_, and mentally jolts himself wide awake, before standing up and replacing the covers, so Gouenji wouldn't get cold, when he wakes up fifteen minutes later.

Fubuki walks out to the living room and switches on the television for the morning news, tuning down the volume to 5%, goes into the small kitchen and sets the kettle boiling, before walking back into the inside of their apartment and into the bathroom, where he answers his call of nature, washes his hands, brushes his teeth, and gets into the bathtub for a cold shower to wake himself up further.

When Fubuki is done, he dries himself with the pale blue towel and puts on Inazuma Japan Legend shirt, shorts and tracksuit. By the time he's drying his hair, Gouenji comes into the bathroom, gives him the usual morning kiss and relieves his own bladder, and steps into the bath himself.

Fubuki leaves Gouenji to his business and goes back out to the kitchen, just in time when the tea boils. He starts making breakfast, usually rice or udon with egg or fish and corn or lettuce, or toast and jam when he's lazy. This morning, it's udon with fish and corn, and he's cooking the fish as he starts boiling the udon, when Gouenji comes in, still drowsy (he's not a morning person, unlike Fubuki, who's already wide awake by now and is thinking perfectly coherently) and dressed, and Gouenji helps do the udon while Fubuki finishes up the fish.

Breakfast is ready in a few minutes, and they carry their bowls and cups and utensils out to the dining table. Gouenji turns up the volume of the television by 10%, and they both watch the news as they eat.

When they finish, they put their bowls into the blue plastic basin beside the sink, soaking in warm, soapy water, and they switch off the lights, the television, grabs their bags from the windowsill, and they leave for soccer practice down in the soccer field.

Fubuki closes the door behind them, and Gouenji locks it, and they set off together, hand in hand, as they do every morning.

End

**Author's note: I can't possibly have so much fun writing a daily morning routine oh god what's wrong with me anyways please review and tell me what I can do to improve. Thank you.**


	17. Day 17: Spooning

**Day: 17**

**Challenge: Spooning**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 266**

**Warnings: Suggestive content. Non-graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma…**

**Author's note: Ok I'm going to do finish this up in 10 minutes because I'm so busy I don't even-**

They're slowly coming down from the high of release, panting, catching their breathes, shuddering at the final ripples of sensations.

Gouenji falls to the bed on his side next to Fubuki, bringing him with Gouenji to curl up against each other, their bodies still connected. Gently, slowly, Gouenji eases himself out of Fubuki, and he sighs in loss, but puts up with it, because they're both tired and sated and content. He smiles as Gouenji's bare chest came in contact with his back, his body gradually curling around his protectively, as a Dominant would.

Lazily reaching out an arm, Fubuki takes hold of the edge of the covers, and with a swift fling, throws the sheet of fabric over the both of them. They may be still warmed-up now, but it would get cold in the night, and, from experience, waking up naked in the middle of the night wasn't the least bit pleasant.

With the covers over them, Fubuki automatically shiftshis head to look for the familiar crook underneath Gouenji's chin, and he can sense Gouenji adjusting his position so their shapes fit against each other perfectly, where Gouenji can have his cheek against Fubuki's head (Fubuki doesn't understand, but he knows Gouenji loves propping his face against him), and Fubuki's head is rested against that comfortable hollow just _there_ somewhere under Gouenji's jaw between his chin and collarbone.

"Shirou?"

"Yes, Shuuya?"

"Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you, too. I love you."

"Mmm. Love you too."

Peaceful darkness settles over them, and they drift into a quiet, undisturbed sleep, curled up together under the covers.

End

**Author's note: Probably my worst update ever ok feel free to flame me and I'll be going on with my work sobs it's so late I'm so tired OTL**


	18. Day 18: Doing something together

**Day: 18**

**Challenge: Doing something together**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 350**

**Warnings: A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don'ttttttttttt ownnnnnnnnnn IEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Author's note: ok this one is going to be pretty rushed so sorry please enjoy anyways.**

As an official, known and rather popular couple, Fubuki and Gouenji didn't try to hide their relationship anymore, ever since Hiroto and Midorikawa had out them a couple years ago back in high school. It had been very embarrassing and Fubuki had wanted to kill the pseudo-aliens on the spot, but then, Fubuki nor Gouenji didn't really want to hide it anymore.

Well, being an official couple did have its pros and cons. Cons, well, jealous fangirls often sent threat mails to them to make them break up for the fangirls, others were insane fujoshi fans who kept asking them weird questions… And pros, was that, they could do so many things together without worrying about what their friends, their fans, the whatever would think.

For an instance, guys usually did not go shopping for groceries together. Fubuki guessed that he and Gouenji were one of the few exceptions, and, now, strolling down the aisles, leaning on the cart with his boyfriend in step beside him, must've been a strange sight, but he didn't really care. He and Gouenji lived together anyways, and they sort of cooked together, so why not get the groceries together, too? After all, doing things together was something couples did.

They passed the vegetable racks, and Fubuki stopped to get carrots, corn, turnips and lettuce for the next few meals, while Gouenji had walked ahead to the meat fridge for pork and chicken.

After that, they threw in a few more packets of ramen and udon, and they were ready to pay.

The cashier looked at them with a strange glint in her eyes, dark hair falling into her face as her lips twitched quite noticeably into a small smile. She checked their items out, and Gouenji handed over the money while Fubuki gathered the brown paper bag filled with their groceries into his arms, waiting as the cashier handed back the change, before she gave the two a full-blown smile, and a" Have a nice day together~"

Fubuki couldn't help but notice that she seemed to have added the "together" on. Just for them.

End

**Author's note: It's past my bedtime and I've done this as quietly and secretively as I could and I can't afford the time to proofread this update much. Sorry for low quality. See you guys next update and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	19. Day 19: In formal wear

**Day: 19**

**Challenge: In formal wear**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki; Fudou x Kidou**

**Rating: **

**Word count: 500**

**Warnings: Side pairings and mentions of crossdressing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE! How many times do I have to say that?**

**Author's note: ok this is my update my left pinkie hurts so much now my friend stepped on it twice forgive me if there are any typos because I'm only typing with 9 fingers please enjoy anyways**

"We were all waiting for this day~ I'm glad it's finally here," Gouenji heard Fubuki tease Kidou from across the preparation room, where the two were making the final preparations for the strategist's big day. By big day, Gouenji meant the day he would marry/be married to the love of his life: Fudou Akio.

Endou prodded Gouenji with a finger, grinning in amusement as Haruna danced around her older brother, proclaiming that she had the best-est best onii-chan in the world and he looked so hot without his glasses (Kidou flushed bright red at that) and that she was so happy for him and Fudou and she would love her onii-chan forever. One would think that she was a five year old child, with all her bouncing enthusiasm and eagerness at this particular event.

"It's time," Fubuki suddenly said, checking his watch. Kidou visibly tensed and (obviously) started hyperventilating internally, his dark red eyes frozen to a spot on the wall opposite him, seeming to drill holes in the solid, white painted concrete. Gouenji watched as Fubuki stood up, gently pulling on the soccer genius's arm, whispering something into Kidou's to reassure the man, before guiding him, still nerve-stricken, to his sister's side, who took him happily in the arm and patiently walking him out of the room and into the courtyard where he would be waiting.

Fubuki gave the retreating siblings a last glance before crossing the room to join Gouenji. The three stood, side by side, watching, as the normally calm brunette started showing signs of a mental cardiac arrest.

"Is he going to be fine?" Gouenji asked, idly adjusting Fubuki's tie and straightening the collar of the navy suit jacket for his husband.

"Of course he is," Fubuki replied, smiling softly at him, and Gouenji's heart jolted at it all over again. "I felt the same as he did, on our big day," he said slowly. "I cried, too. But then, didn't it turn out fine?"

"It did!" Endou added. "Both of you were great. Especially Fubuki. You were in that gown, and everyone was staring-"

"It's starting soon," Fubuki cut in hastily, and Gouenji noticed his cheeks go pink. "We should go out and sit down before it's too late."

"Yeah! Then if we finish early, Kidou and Fudou said we could play soccer for a bit, too! C'mon! Sakka yarouze man!" With that, the bouncing ball of never-ending energy that was their captain bolted out of the preparation room to the span of green grass outside, where, in about fifteen minutes, the official legal bonding of Kidou Yuuto and Fudou would commence.

Gouenji smiled and took Fubuki's hand, and they headed outside together to sit at the front row between Endou and Kazemaru. Settling down, Gouenji couldn't help but smirk at the idea of Fudou in proper formal wear since that one time during Inazuma Japan's "tea party" with Knights of Queen… especially for this time, Fudou was the one in the white wedding gown…

End

**Author's note: thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think and what I can do to improve thank you again see you next update sorry if there are typos**


	20. Day 20: Dancing

**Day: 20**

**Challenge: Dancing**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 348**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: god how many more times do I have to say that I don't own IE**

**Author's note: today's update. my finger is still hurting, but it's better now. I can type with less pain but doesn't help with my crappy mood anyways I hope you enjoy this**

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and for a rare once or twice, it's raining but there's no thunder, and Fubuki could hear the rain pattering down noisly from outside onto the small balcony of their apartment.

Gouenji wasn't home yet from attending Yuuka's school function to tell Fubuki off, and the rain looked so tempting and beautiful from inside, and Fubuki couldn't resist but kick his slippers off and slide the glass door open and step out to the balcony under the full force of the pouring rain.

Fubuki could feel his white button-up shirt and black jeans get thoroughly soaked in the downpour, the rain falling down onto his face and hands and feet and running inside his clothes. He was wet and cold, but he loved it. Contrary to common belief, he wasn't the bit frightened by the rain; in fact, he loved it. A lot, too. Now, standing under the raging rainstorm, letting the rain drench him from head to tie, Fubuki faced skywards, staring, through half-lidded eyes, at the drops of water cascading down upon the city so far below the heavens. Watching the water swirl and dance and plummet down from the heights, Fubuki lost track of time, admiring the movements of the rain, and his daydreams began to join his thoughts.

OoOoOoOoO

The smooth sound of the glass door sliding open from behind him snapped Fubuki from his reverie, and he spun around, shocked to see Gouenji kick off his own slippers and walking out to stand beside him in the rain.

"Hi," Gouenji whispered, wrapping Fubuki in a hug, his lips moving to rest on Fubuki's exposed neck. "You're all wet and cold."

"Hmm," Fubuki replied vaguely, still entranced by the falling rain. "You're here."

"To join you," Gouenji paused, and his hands moved to take Fubuki's into his own. "The rain is dancing."

"I know."

"Shall we dance, too?"

"With the rain?"  
"With the rain."

And with that, they fall into rhythm with the pounding rain into the slow steps of ballroom dancing.

They danced with the rain.

End

**Author's note: ok I'm done please review and tell me what you think so I can do better next time thank you **


	21. Day 21: Cooking or baking

**Day: 21**

**Challenge: Cooking/baking**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki; side slight Fudou x Kidou**

**Rating: K**

**Word count: 502**

**Warnings: References towards Drama CD; slight bashing of Endou's cooking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE how many more times do I have to say that**

**Author's note: there will be slight reference to the first drama cd. there's not a lot of goufubu lol sorry please enjoy anyways**

It wasn't the first time they'd cooked together in the school cafeteria, and Gouenji certainly remembered that peaceful time a couple years ago when they'd got together at Raimon after defeating the aliens. Gouenji could clearly recall that Fubuki had made miso ramen and Gouenji had made takoyaki and the others had made their favourite foods and Kogure had actually behaved for most of the time.

This time, this weekend in Raimon High School, the soccer club was having a training camp of a sort, and they'd decided to have fun in the cafeteria kitchens.

However, this time, there was some sort of cooking/baking competition going on, and Gouenji had a very bad feeling of the outcomes of this particular activity.

Endou and Kazemaru were already at the stove, watching over a steaming pot of something at the fire (which seemed to be Endou's idea), while Kidou and Fudou, although a group in their cooking competition, were having some sort of vegetable cutting contest between each other.

Gouenji shared a look with Fubuki, his boyfriend and partner for this strange competition, and they both shrugged and picked up the utensils and bowls, preparing to make their famous takoyaki and miso ramen together.

OoOoOoOoO

It was the judging time and Gouenji had no idea what had really happened, except Endou and Kazemaru had presented the judges (Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka) with a still-steaming pot of _something _that didn't smell very appetizing; Kidou and Fudou had identical smirks on their faces, with a plate of delicious-looking spaghetti in front of them, while Gouenji and Fubuki had their combination of takoyaki and ramen.

Gouenji watched as Aki gave Kidou and Fudou a confident smile before tasting their dish first happily, while Haruna headed over to Gouenji and Fubuki's table.

"Make sure it doesn't poison her, Gouenji, Fubuki, or I'll kill you," Kidou hissed from under his breath, and Fudou snorted.

Haruna's response seemed positive, and Gouenji was glad that both his and Fubuki's cooking was edible…

Speaking of edible and inedible, poor Aki was holding a spoonful of some sort of dark brown/grey mush of some sort.

"Ugh," Gouenji heard Fubuki mumble next to him. "I wonder if that is actually edible…"

"I don't think so," Gouenji replied without looking at the shorter teen. "Taking its colour and smell into consideration…"

Noticing Fuyuka edge towards Aki with a plastic bag behind her back, Gouenji cringed and braced himself for the moment.

Aki bravely put a spoonful of the mush into her mouth, her eyes wide and scared as she swallowed the goo.

Nothing happened.

"Zero marks," the dark-haired girl gasped out, before whirling around and retching up the mouthful of thing, which Fuyuka caught with the plastic bag.

"Hey…" Endou said, holding out the pot of inedible mush towards them. "Do you want to try some?"

Within 10 seconds flat, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Fudou had sprinted out to hide near the toilet outside the kitchens to escape from suffering from a fate similar to Aki's.

End

**Author's note: I didn't put much effort into this one sorry minna-san i just can't ok feel free to flame me to crisps while i crawl back under my rock and nurse my finger**


	22. Day 22: In battle, side by side

**Day: 22**

**Challenge: In battle, side by side**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 2531**

**Warnings: Violence, death, gore. Minor Tokyo Mew Mew crossover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or Tokyo Mew Mew lol**

**Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. There were certain circumstances that I rather not speak of, but I'm feeling a lot better today, so here's my make-up update~ This is a direct sequel to Day 10: With animal ears. I had a lot of fun writing, and i hope you enjoy it too~ **

It wasn't for long, two weeks, actually, in the so-called training camp of their so-called fellow project-mates, already did Gouenji and Fubuki realize that this team of animal-fused people were being used as biological weapons to overpower and frighten the government into giving the organization power over the country.

Fubuki could tell, from the strange training: speed, strength, and various other physical-aspect things; also, they were taught how to operate different kinds of weapons, and were taught hand-to-hand combat that suited their… animal's strengths and weaknesses.

Gouenji and Fubuki had been separated mostly, because of their different species; Fubuki had been put into the canines' center, while Gouenji to the felines'. They'd learned, through their new teammates (solider-mates, Fubuki mentally corrected) that they were locked in here until the day for the "great battle" where they would be forced to attack the country. It appeared that the others had attempted escaping this place, too, from the harsh training, the discomfort of the new animalistic habits they'd taken on. The few times Fubuki and Gouenji could see each other were usually at training, where they usually paired up together when it was one-to-one combat training, in which they talked as they fought each other half-heartedly, usually about how they missed each other, and, quietly, during their breaks, their thoughts on this place and their purpose here.

Fubuki had been reflecting on this place for the two long months they were locked into this center for training. The trainers there never told them why they were really there, just that they had to learn to fight to "protect their kind" and destroy the country's ruling foundations by violence because the government wasn't going to accept "their kind" because they thought they were weird. With this small amount of information in hand, what Fubuki could, and Gouenji and the others in this camp, could figure out, was that this organization was attempting to take over the government control, and this organization was merely using them as a new sort of biological weapon to scare the government into obeying their wishes.

Thinking it over, Fubuki could feel a wave of deep anger and frustration at his current position. All that he'd wanted was to be happy with Gouenji, study well, get a good job, and probably then get married to the man he loved, and start a family together. Now the organization had captured them, and, for now, had destroyed his dreams. How could they? To kidnap teenagers and play around with their DNA, given to them by their parents and ancestors (and this brought a stab to Fubuki's heart as he recalled the death of his parents and twin brother), then to take away their freedom and identity as a normal human being, to be trained as an animal, to be trained into a savage beast, a killing machine, it was unforgivable.

Fubuki had considered escaping from his place, but then, from what he heard from the new teammates he and Gouenji had befriended, such as Kidou, a teenage boy of his own age (seventeen), who was fused with the DNA of the emperor penguin and was placed as the head trainee, who helped them with training, Kazemaru with mustang DNA, and his best friend, Endou, who had be injected with genes of the Pharaoh hound, that this training prison of some sort was heavily guarded, there were surveillance cameras in every room and if they ever tried anything funny, they would be starved for two days, and given ten lashes of _the whip_, which Endou explained with a vague, pained expression, which after that exposed ten old scars on his back with his dog-tail between his legs. Also, Kidou helpfully supplied, if anyone tried to escape, they would be forced into the torture chamber, which no one knew what was really in it. Whoever who went in never came out the same, and Kidou said he'd witnessed a friend go through it. He died two days later.

However, none of them had given up hope, it seemed. Apparently, all the half-humans there have been planning behind the backs of their guards, despite the heavy security. Fubuki's canine area, where all the other canine-fused people, held weekly night meetings on plans of either escaping or defeating this organization in their shared rooms. And Kazemaru had informed him that all the other species have been doing a lot of planning, and the leaders of the species teams met up at training in secret to talk over their latest strategies and ideas. Fubuki had been so surprised that the rooms were apparently not bugged (someone had tested it thoroughly a few months ago), and that their weekly meetings were held successfully every time, with huge progress each time.

No one was giving up, and they actually had a pretty good plan coming up now. All they had to do was to smooth out the smaller and smallest details, and hopefully their plan would be flawless, and they would fight their way through the armed guards through the corridors to freedom.

OoOoOoOoO

It was the night.

Kidou was explaining, once more, the final plan, and all of them had assembled to the mouth of their rooms, to listen to the strategist give out his instructions.

"… find the angle and take that way out…"

Suddenly, the door at the end of the corridor banged open, and one of the night guards came in, holding up a flashlight. "What are you doing?" The masked man snapped, obviously noticing all of them standing around Kidou.

"I am merely explaining to them a new training plan I've come up with. It includes more development of animal fighting instincts. I rather explaining it now than in the morning, when everyone is still drowsy," the brunette replied calmly.

"Very well. Do not exceed five more minutes."

"Yes sir."

The guard turned his back to walk out.

Suddenly, Kidou tugged urgently on Fubuki's sleeve, and, looking at Kidou, he could see Kidou's red eyes narrow and stare pointedly at the guard's retreating figure through the lens of his goggles. Nodding with the smallest movement possible, Fubuki edged towards the blind spot of the surveillance camera of the corridor, before quickly, silently, stalk the guard, feeling all his wolf hunting instincts rush to him. It was a matter of seconds before he struck the guard down, taking a good chunk out of his shoulder. Fubuki hoped that he didn't kill him; after all, it wasn't as if he was willing to do this job.

Turning to nod slightly at his other teammates, he peeked out of the door, careful to remain in the camera's blind zone. The cold corridors outside were dark and empty.

Nodding again at the others, Fubuki crouched down, heart pounding, and took a proper look outside.

The cold, stale air was refreshing compared to the hot, stuffy, smelly area they were kept in. Eyes darting, Fubuki located a security camera located directly at the entrance of the living area. He turned around and cocked his head at Kidou, who motioned for a hummingbird girl to fly forward, keeping in the blind spot of the camera, ducked out of the doorway from above and flew out to the corridor, and proceeded to the security camera in front of the doorway, and began to attack the wires with her half-mouth half-beak. A fizzle and a sudden spark announced her success as the cam died out, and the team, about eighty of them, crept out to the corridor, observing their surroundings. It branched off in three different paths, and Fubuki watched as Kidou motioned for someone in the group.

"North exit this way," a girl fused with a Manx Shearwater flew a little way above them pointed the way, and they turned into the path on the right. Fubuki could sense it in his instincts. They were on the right track, Fubuki thought as the Manx Shearwater girl lead them down corridors and stairs and paths. It would only be a matter of moments until they found the final entrance guards, though, and they would all engage in battle.

"Fifty guards ahead in the dark," a cat-boy announced, and Fubuki's already racing heart sped up even more. He could see Gouenji's lion ears twitch in front of him in the semi-darkness, and then he heard it too.

"SOLDIERS OUT IN THE CORRIDOR!"

There was a loud bang and someone let loose a terrible, heart-wrenching sound between a yowl and a scream.

"ONE DOWN!"

"ATTACK!" Fubuki could hear Endou and Kidou yell together, and they all rushed onto the guards. Heart giving a frantic jolt as Gouenji disappeared from in front of him, Fubuki glanced left and right, before locating his boyfriend with his claws out, ripping one of the guards to shreds.

Then he could see the dim glint of a gun barrel… "SHUUYA!" he half-screamed, half-howled, and he launched himself at the man, knocking the pistol out of his hands and pouncing on the guard's face. The man gave a scream of pain and was still.

"One down, more to come." Gouenji turned towards Fubuki. "We'll fight, and we'll fight our way out and we'll be together again and we'll be as normal as we can, okay?" The platinum blond's dark eyes gleamed slightly. "I love you."

"Yes. I love you too," Fubuki murmured. "One down, more to come, no?" With that, he hurled himself back into the mob of fighting human guards and half-human prisoners.

Fubuki didn't know how he did it, but he fought with Gouenji. They would pounce on the same guard together, and cooperate to injure him or her the best they could. One would either take the head, and other the feet, or one in the front or one at the back

Slowly, the number of guards decreased, and, Fubuki noticed with relief, as he dodged a punch swiftly, that the number of his other teammates did not decrease a lot. There were only two unmoving half-humans on the ground, but still, that was two lives… "Shirou!" Hearing Gouenji's warning, avoided a thrown knife and aimed a kick at the groin. _Yes._

It was a matter of a few more minutes, then they had defeated all the guards. It seemed all too easy, that all the guards were already down and they exit was clear for them…

"_That's a little too too easy, don't you think, my dear pets?" _A strangely familiar voice drawled.

Fubuki spun around, and there was that tall, masked man… The tall masked man he'd seen when he'd first awoke in this strange place! "You…" he snarled under his breath. "It was you all along, wasn't it?" He could feel Gouenji bristle beside him, growling quietly.

"Who do you think would've come up with such a… ah, unique, creative… _project_?" the man sneered in return. "Your escape plan was very clever; very clever indeed, I must admit, Kidou Yuuto-kun," the man turned towards the penguin-fused strategist. "But I'm afraid that it has failed. And this has to end, you naughty, naughty animals." From his pocket, the man drew a dagger and a pistol, holding each in a hand. "I am sad to destroy my creations, but, unfortunately, they are not obedient, and I'll have to… _get rid of them_." The man cocked his pistol, and fired at somewhere in the back. There was a gasp, a cry, and silence. "Who wants-" However, the man couldn't finish his sentence as all the survivors jumped onto him, intent upon destroying the master of this evil project.

"No," Fubuki murmured. "It's not going to work. We need to find his identity to uncover him, too. I have to do this, I will-"

"And I'll go with you," Gouenji said suddenly.

"But-"

"You said you want us to be together, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Even if we die, we'll die together."

Fubuki gave no reply, but braced himself as Gouenji yelled for Kidou.

"Kidou! Take them and lead them out. We need to uncover his identity."

Kidou froze for a moment, before nodding and directing the group out. The man screamed in frustration and was ready to chase after his biological army, but found his way blocked by his newest additions; the lion and the wolf.

No words were shared, merely looks, as Gouenji floored the man with a swift movement, pinning the man to the floor with his lion strength, while Fubuki tore at the mask, to reveal a man with a square jaw, dark, long hair and dark glasses.

"Kageyama Reiji," Fubuki gasped, remembering that he'd seen this world-wide criminal from TV. Wasn't he supposed to be in prison…?

"Goodbye, lion cub," Kageyama gasped, panting hard, and Fubuki could smell and feel and hear blood welling from his chest, where Gouenji had dug his claws firmly into and ripped a huge hole. Then there was a bang of a close-by gunshot. Fubuki could feel warm blood spray from behind him, and he could recognize the scent.

Shuuya.

_Shuuya._

_ SHUUYA!_

"SHUUYA!"

"And goodbye to you too, wolf cub."

The last thing Fubuki heard was another gunshot, and he could feel the endless pain, and all he could do was to grasp at Gouenji's arm as tightly as he could as he faded into darkness.

End…?

**Omake! Because I can!**

When Fubuki awoke, he heard soft breathing in the room, and he almost shut his eyes again quickly, in fear of anyone knowing that he was awake, until he recognized the breathing as his boyfriend's. Sitting up quickly, he saw Gouenji sitting on a bed next to his, already wide- awake. The first thing Fubuki noticed was that they were in some sort of hospital gowns. The other, was that there was a great stab of pain in his abdomen at his sudden movement.

"Shuuya…? Are we dead?" Fubuki whispered.

"No," Gouenji replied, smiling, lion tail flicking. "You've just received an operation for the bullet in your abdomen, and I for through my lungs. We're alive, Shirou. We lived."

Fubuki was shocked. But didn't he smell blood? And didn't he…!

"Shirou, take a look at the news." Gouenji twitched an ear at the television.

_"… Kageyama Reiji, infamous world-wide criminal, has finally been recovered and has been found manipulating the genes of young teens around the country, which explains the cases of missing teenagers…"_

"Wow," Fubuki whispered. "We did it."

"I know," Gouenji replied softly, smiling at him.

_"… it is thanks to his half-human experiments that we able to uncover his identity and intents to destroy our government with his biological weapons…"_

"We got that right," Gouenji commented.

_"… especially Gouenji Shuuya and Fubuki Shirou, who had stayed behind to fight the criminal, unmasking his identity and effectively capturing him. They are now both injured and resting in the hospital…"_

"… oh my god," Fubuki muttered, flushing and burying his face into his hands.

"Hehe," Gouenji just snickered. "I'm proud of you."

"And me."

"I love you."

"I love you too, lion boy."

"Wolf boy."

"…"

"…"

"I just love you so much, okay."

"I know."

"I know you know."

End

**Author's note: Wow! Longest update ever! This is a whooping two thousand something words omg I'm awesome XDDD anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Day 23: Arguing

**Day: 23**

**Challenge: Arguing…**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 390**

**Warnings: Slight vulgar language.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IE**

**Author's note: Ok here's my update for today~ It was so hard writing about them arguing _ all the internal feels sobs anyways please enjoy**

"… but I mean, what's wrong with letting Yuuka-chan go out with Toramaru-kun for the day?"

"_He's dangerous._"

"How so? Toramaru-kun is a good guy, and Yuuka-chan trusts him."

"… he is imposing threats upon my sweet, innocent baby sister, Shirou."

"Well he _does_ have a crush on her. And she has one on him. Why not?"

"I said he's dangerous."

Fubuki just sighed, watching as Gouenji pace the length of the living room. "No I'm not going to let him take her out to the amusement park. Who knows what could happen to Yuuka? Maybe she'd get lost, and Toramaru won't bother to find her, or maybe-"

"Shuuya, Yuuka-chan is already seventeen, and she has a mobile phone. Also, Toramaru-kun isn't that kind of guy. He loves her, you idiot, like you love me, you get it?"

"No, he could do something bad to her."

"… you should really let go sometimes. Yuuka-chan needs her own freedom, too. She's so excited for it, you know."

"Shirou, don't you understand? You have a brother too! You should understand why I wouldn't allow her to go out with dangerous people!"

"_My brother is dead._"

"Well, sucks to be you, then," Gouenji looked utterly frustrated, totally missing the quickly growing anger on his husband's face. "Your sibling is dead. You won't understand."

"Well, sucks to be _me_!" Fubuki felt his anger growing gathering in his chest like a snowstorm, and he suddenly couldn't keep calm. "Sorry I don't understand, then! Sorry Atsuya died and I don't understand what it's like to still love a sibling even when you're grown up!"

The emotions were threatening to choke him, and Fubuki grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, glad that he's left his phone, keys and wallet in the pockets. "I'll leave you to this, then," Fubuki said in a deathly quiet voice. Find someone who understands, then." With that, he whirled out of their flat, slamming the door behind him and locking it up furiously.

He leaned on the wood for a while, trying desperately to calm down. He could hear Gouenji mutter a _shit_, and throw something (probably a soccer ball) against one of the bare walls.

Taking a deep breath, Fubuki walked out to town to look for Hiroto. He really needed someone to talk to now.

End…?

**Author's note: Apparently, this challenge will be continued tomorrow~ Since the next chapter is on making up afterwards~ See you guys tomorrow!**


	24. Day 24: and making up afterwards

**Day: 24**

**Challenge: … and making up afterwards**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 592**

**Warnings: Slightly suggestive content.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inazuma…**

**Author's note: Here's my update for today~ It's a direct sequel to yesterday's update for Day 23: Arguing. I hope you enjoy this one~ (kokoro is mended because my headcannon Gouenji and Fubuki relationship is mended too :D)**

Fubuki was at the small soccer field behind the main building of Sun Garden, seated at the little concrete stands, with Hiroto and Midorikawa beside him, watching the children run around on the field, playing the sport that Fubuki had come to love.

"That was insensitive of him," Hiroto said finally, after listening to Fubuki's explanation of their argument.

"I know."

"He shouldn't have said that," Midorikawa added.

"I know."

"But I understand his need to protect Yuuka."

"The accident and the aliens. I know."

"But it was irrational of him."

"That was _exactly _what I was trying to tell him."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I hope he's going to apologize," Hiroto just said, giving him a small smile. "Or I'm going to give him a nice Ryuusei Blade in his arse for hurting my best friend."

Fubuki just sighed and watched as a little girl tripped and fell, before being helped up by an older child.

OoOoOoOoO

Fubuki returned home to the flat he and Gouenji shared at six-thirty in the evening, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up at the stand at the doorway, before kicking his shoes off and walking into the living room, not bothering to put on his slippers. Turning for the stairs to go into the study, he opened the door to find Gouenji already seated in one of the chairs, legs crossed, and by the looks of it, had been waiting for him to return.

Mustering up all he had, Fubuki gave Gouenji his coldest glare, and he was satisfied when the taller man flinched slightly. Turning away from him, Fubuki was about to stalk out of the room, still a little annoyed at his husband.

"Shirou."

Fubuki paused, refusing to look back.

"I'm sorry."

He said nothing, instead crossing his arms and standing there at the doorway, back to Gouenji.

"It was uncalled for. I shouldn't have said that."

Fubuki nodded slightly, turning back to face the platinum blond, leaning against the doorframe, head down.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I guess," Fubuki mumbled, walking back to Gouenji and sitting down on the other chair beside him.

"I let her go."

"I thought you didn't want her to?"

"Well, as you said… I do have to let go, sometimes."

"I'm glad you understand." Fubuki, feeling the last of his annoyance ebb, moved to sit on Gouenji's lap instead, facing his boyfriend directly. "I was so angry."

"I know."

"Don't _ever_ do that again to me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You owe me big time."

"I know."

"I'll be downstairs. Spaghetti for dinner."

Gouenji nodded, smiled, and leaned upwards to kiss him gently on the lips. "Sorry again."

"It's alright." Fubuki smiled back, giving Gouenji's hand a squeeze, before getting off his comfortable lap to exit the study for the kitchen.

"Oh, and Shirou?"

Fubuki turned back, halfway down the corridor.

"I'll make it up tonight." Gouenji flashed him his special crooked smile, and a shiver went up Fubuki's spine.

"With the chains and whip?" Fubuki could feel his face heat up at the mere memory of the last time their nighttime activities were involved with those two particular items.

"Why, of course." Gouenji's smile grew into a smirk, one oh-so-familiar in mentioned special nighttime activities.

"Alright," Fubuki murmured, glancing at the clock. "Dinner will be ready in forty-five minutes."

OoOoOoOoO

The next day Fubuki visited the Sun Garden to see Hiroto and Midorikawa, Hiroto knew now not to point out the painfully (or pleasurably) obvious hickies and lash marks on the snow striker's exposed neck and arms.

End

**Author's note: Being suggestive because I can! XDD Happy Christmas Eve, and early Merry Christmas~ Please review to tell me what to do to improve~**


	25. Day 25: Gazing into each other's eyes

**Day: 25**

**Challenge: Gazing into each other's eyes**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 397**

**Warnings: Siscon Gouenji; submissive Fubuki.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Author's note: Merry Christmas. Please enjoy.**

They were currently sitting on the couch together, curled up, again, into each other, each cradling a mug of hot chocolate in their hands.

Fubuki cast a glance at their tiny Christmas tree, sitting on the windowsill with its small glimmering lights and softly sparking glitter, and, beyond the mini-tree, the dark, dim-lit streets below them, covered with a light dusting of snow, with the promise of more to come the following morning.

It was going to be perfect. What could be better than a snowy day on Boxing Day?

Smiling, Fubuki automatically shifted his head to, once again, search for that familiar crook underneath Gouenji's chin, sliding into the familiar place and snuggling up to the taller teenager's chest.

"Shirou…?"

"Hm?" Fubuki momentarily looked up to Gouenji, suddenly entranced by those liquid, dark brown eyes, expressing so little yet expressing so much, just like all those years ago, and he couldn't help but just stare back at his husband, letting himself drown in those dark, warm depths. He felt a small shiver go down his back when their eyes met in full force, and he found himself engaged in a staring contest with his husband.

A ring from the phone in the next room snapped the two from their strange game, and Fubuki raced to answer it. Smiling at the contact number, he punched the speaker button and yelled for Gouenji to come in. "Hello, Yuuka-chan~ Merry Christmas~"

"Hi, Shirou-nii! Merry Chirstmas! Is onii-chan here?"

"YUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ONII-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Merry Christmas, Yuuka. Did you have fun with Toramaru?"

"Yeah! It was great! I'm on my way home, Tora-kun is giving me a lift."

"Alright. Be safe."

"Got that. Merry Christmas, onii-chan. I love you."

"Love you too, Yuuka. Merry Christmas. Get home as soon as possible, alright? It's getting late. Don't make Dad worry."

"Okay! Goodnight, onii-chan, Shirou-nii~"

"Goodnight, Yuuka."

"Goodnight, Yuuka-chan~"

The connection was cut, and hands suddenly cupped Fubuki's face, forcing him to look up. Fubuki raised his eyes, and was greeted with the full-blown force of Gouenji's own brown orbs.

"Merry Christmas, Shirou," Gouenji whispered, his eyes almost burning with the intensity of _something_, before he brought their lips crashing together in a sudden burst of hot passion.

"Merry Chirstmas to you too," Fubuki mumbled into the kiss, before surrendering all control completely to his lover… just this rare once, because it was Christmas.

End

**Author's note: Merry Christmas. Please review and tell me what you think. Early happy boxing day.**


	26. Day 26: Getting married

**Day: 26**

**Challenge: Getting married**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 1457**

**Warnings: Gay marriage. THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED **

**Disclaimer: All my ships would've been cannon if I owned Inazuma Eleven…**

**Author's note:**

It was threatening to burst from his chest, tighten around his throat and suffocate the living daylights out of him. He was so happy that he wanted to climb to the top of Mount Everest and announce the event of the day to the world, but at the same time he was so nervous and kind of scared. He didn't know why. _He was getting married to Gouenji Shuuya_ and Gouenji Shuuya didn't break promises. He knew he wouldn't regret their decision, and he also trusted that Gouenji wouldn't say "no" at the final moment. So what he was really nervous about, he didn't really know.

He was currently in the preparation room, fussed over by Aki and Haruna.

"Don't move, Fubuki-kun, or I might poke you in the eye!"

"What about blinking?" Fubuki asked nervously, eyeing the mascara brush with slight distaste. He still wasn't sure why the girls (who'd assisted them in arranging the whole thing) had forced him into putting on make-up _and_ a full-length wedding gown. He knew it made sense that he was the one who was wearing the dress, but then, _why did he have to put on make-up too?_ He wasn't a girl, for heaven's sake, nor a bride, despite the fact he was usually the bottom in bed.

"Nope!" Aki said firmly. "Now keep your eye open and stay still for me."

Fubuki flinched when the black brush made contact with his lashes, and he attempted to blink to brush away the strange intrusion.

"Mister Fubuki, don't you _dare_ to blink."

"Alright."

As Fubuki held absolutely still for Aki to touch the black ink onto his eyelashes, he mulled over the coming events of the day once more. In an hour, he was going to be walking down the little pebble path of the field they'd rented, up to the alter where he would meet his oh-so-beloved flame striker at the alter, where, as kindly agreed to, old Coach Hibiki would be reading their vows and declaring them as married. Fubuki couldn't help but flush slightly at the thought of walking down the makeshift aisle in the floor-length dress. It was beautiful, yes, with a long, flowing, slender shape and a very fitting silhouette, made with smooth, silky material that seemed to be something between white and silver. It was strapless, and worn with long gloves of the same material that covered its way over his elbows. And it was complete with white high-heels to make up for his shorter stature. He wasn't actually that worried about his height. What he was really nervous about was tripping halfway down the path. After all, he wasn't accustomed to wearing such footwear and those heels were at least two inches tall. Other than the fact that he might trip, Fubuki was also sort of worried about the dress. He was slightly worried of what people would think of him; a full-grown male, a member of the national soccer team, a coach of a Junior High school team, in a _wedding gown_. Although Fubuki had cross-dressed a quite a few times on his dates with Gouenji, he'd never been _that_ obvious. Yes, he would wear shirts, shorts, leggings, knee-high socks, but never, _never_ explicitly a skirt or dress. Well, there was that one time he wore a very, very short skirt, for seducing purposes, and he'd regretted it the following morning when he almost couldn't walk, but that was another story.

"Fubuki-kun?" Aki's voice jerked him from his thoughts. "Your eyes are alright now. Now continue holding still –" _Not again… _"- and let us fix your hair, and you'll be all done!"

"Alright." Fubuki, again, held still and let Haruna take over, and felt something resembling a comb dipped in hair gel comb through his bangs and hair at the top of his head. "All right!" Haruna said happily from behind him. "Aki-chan, where's the headband?"

"H-headband?!" Fubuki gasped, and he felt a single band of something slip on top of his head, and a white mesh veil fell over his vision. The veil must have come with the headband

"Awww, you look so pretty~" Haruna had bounced to stand in front of him, stunning, herself, in a simple pale pink dress.

"Oh yes," Aki agreed, coming up to stand beside Kidou's hyperactive sister, looking over him from head to toe. "I'm kind of jealous of you," she giggled.

"Mmm, yes, Fubuki-kun _does _look beautiful," Fuyuka had entered the preparation room to take a look at Fubuki. "His eyes are so pretty…" she sighed.

"…" Fubuki could only stare and chuckle breathlessly in exasperation. "Come off it~" He teased gently instead. "I'm still a guy."

"But ah…" Haruna said dramatically. "You, my dearest Fubuki-kun, has the beauty to rival Miss Asia."

"… geez…"

Natsumi swept in suddenly, and gave Fubuki a good, long look. "I'm afraid Gouenji-kun might be killed by his nosebleed with you looking like this today."

Fubuki just laughed it off. "C'mon, I'm serious. I'm a guy-"

"If you don't believe me just _look_." Haruna stuffed a mirror into his hands. Feeling strangely like a narcissist, Fubuki took a look at his reflection… and let out a strangled gasp.

He had officially transformed into a girl.

OoOoOoOoO

It was the time and Fubuki was waiting at the door of the preparation room, watching, from the small glass window, as their fifty guests (they only had their teammates, close friends, coaches and family with them, since they wanted it to be a quick, quiet ceremony) file into their seats and he could see Gouenji take his place at the alter, with Endou accompanying him as best man. The crowd slowly quieted and calmed.

And then the signal came.

Taking a deep breath, Fubuki stepped out of the room, where Hiroto was standing outside as his witness. Since he had no relatives left, Hiroto was the only choice left to Fubuki as witness. The redhead smiled at Fubuki, and he returned the smile, feeling his heart pound harder.

"You look perfect," Hiroto said quietly. "Gouenji's going to love it."

Fubuki did not reply, merely flashing him another nervous smile.

Hiroto led him to stand at the end of the little aisle, and Fubuki's heart jolted again, at the sight of Gouenji only about ten meters away from him. Gouenji himself looked amazing in the black suit, where he stood at the alter, his face calm and composed, but Fubuki could see the nervousness in betrayed his dark eyes. Upon their gazes meeting, Gouenji gave him a small, warm, but nevertheless nervous smile, and Fubuki couldn't help but smile back.

The walk down the aisle seemed so slow and demanding and all Fubuki wanted to do was to just rush up there, say his "I do"s and let Gouenji snog him senseless, but the steady weight of Hiroto's hand on his bare shoulder guiding him down the little path stopped him from doing so.

They reached the alter at long last, where Fubuki moved to stand beside Gouenji to face Hibiki at the alter, listening as he delivered a short, simple speech. Fubuki wasn't really listening, only concentrating on quashing his nervousness, and to retain a steady voice when he had to speak.

It was the moment all too soon, and Gouenji was handed the book, and Fubuki could feel his own emotions build up as his soon-to-be husband's eyes began to well with tears. "I, Gouenji Shuuya, take you, Fubuki Shirou, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

The last of Fubuki's self-control broke when he was handed the book, the volume heavy and somehow reassuring in his hands. "I," Fubuki started, forcing himself not to pause to steady his voice, "Fubuki Shirou, take you, Gouenji Shuuya, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

And then they were both crying and everything else was a blur and Hibiki said Gouenji could unveil him and they were kissing.

It was over suddenly, and everyone was cheering, and Endou was laughing and grinning and clapping Gouenji on the back while Hiroto patted him on the shoulder.

It wasn't until after a while that everyone calmed, and Gouenji swept him into an embrace.

"I love you, Shirou."

"I know. I love you too."

"Let's go." Gouenji said, leading him out of the field to a waiting car.

"Where are we going?"

"Home. Our home."

End

**Author's note: ok people I'm done happy boxing day and good night. please review.**


	27. Day 27: On one of their birthdays

**Day: 27**

**Challenge: On one of their birthdays**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 1256**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inazuma Eleven…**

**Author's note: Another one I've been anticipating to write~ I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~**

Gouenji arrived at the exit of the train station, spotting Fubuki already at their usual place, obviously waiting for him. Smiling, Gouenji quickened his steps and hurried up to the birthday boy, touching his shoulder lightly to announce his presence.

"Hey," he whispered into the grey-haired sixteen-year-old's ear.

Fubuki jumped before breaking into a small smile when he saw it was him. "Good morning~"

"Happy Birthday," Gouenji said, kissing him briefly on the corner of his lips, taking him by surprise. "Here's your present." He swallowed and handed Fubuki the medium-sized rectangular package wrapped with pale blue paper. He wondered if Fubuki would like it, or if he would reject this gift. Well, he'd noticed that the bag Fubuki used to hold his spikes was rather tattered, so he'd went and bought a new shoe bag for him. It wasn't much, but he really hoped that Fubuki would like it.

"Thank you Shuuya," Fubuki whispered, his head down. Gouenji thought he heard his voice tremble, and saw the sparkle of moisture fall. "I'm so happy. I'm spending my sixteenth birthday with my boyfriend."

"I know."

Gouenji just smiled when Fubuki brushed at his eyes roughly with his sleeve, and burrowed his head into his chest sort of embarassedly but gave some sort of a contented purr, then leaning up to nuzzle his neck briefly and their hands automatically found each other's, fingers interlacing around each other's, and they set off together towards the school.

Now that Fubuki had brought it up, it was true; he had never really spent his birthday with any friends… Gouenji felt his heart twist at the thought. Fubuki had been quite alone all his life; since Atsuya had passed away, Fubuki never had any real friends. Atsuya's friends were his friends, Fubuki had told him, and after Atsuya was gone, no one remembered anymore. It wasn't until they were all together in Inazuma Japan, and they were playing games and starting random conversations, did Gouenji know more about Fubuki's trivial facts. And, well, they got together near the end of the FFI, but they didn't get to see each other much, due to the fact of being in separate schools in different parts of the country, but this year, Fubuki had come over to Tokyo for High School, and he'd even started staying in the school dorms, a train station away from the main building of Inazuma High, and two from Gouenji's home. It made seeing each other much more easier, and Gouenji was so glad to be able to spend Fubuki's birthday with him.

They were almost at the school now, and Gouenji could see familiar friends entering the school as well.

"Hey, Fubuki, Gouenji!" It was Kazemaru. The tealnet ran to catch up with them, before slinging an arm around Fubuki's shoulder. "Happy Birthday! I have your present in my bag. We'll wait until we get to the classroom, no?"

Gouenji couldn't help but smile too when Fubuki's eyes widened in a mix of shock and gratitude and joy, and a huge smile spread over his face, and he practically jumped onto the teal-haired midfielder and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Kazemaru-kun."

As they reached school and entered their classroom, Fubuki received more birthday greetings, and Gouenji watched as his boyfriend slowly became undone inside. It was obvious; of course Fubuki would be overwhelmed. For so many years, his birthday had been a quiet, mainly unnoticed event. This year he'd received so much more compared to his usual.

Gouenji had two more present for Fubuki, but he would give them to him later, preferably after school in his dorm room.

OoOoOoOoO

School was over and they were in Fubuki's dorm room, Gouenji sitting at the desk, Fubuki on the bed, his knees bent up to his chin, a dazed look in his eyes.

"I'm so overwhelmed," Fubuki whispered. "Never, _never_, had it been like this before. All my friends… they all wished me happy birthday."

"That's what true friends do, Shirou. They remember birthdays and dates."

Fubuki nodded. "I know. I'm so happy. Shuuya, I… thank you." Fubuki patted the space on the side of the bed beside him, and Gouenji moved to sit beside him, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Fubuki's waist as he did.

"Actually I have two more gifts for you… other than shoe bag. I want to give them to you now."

Fubuki nodded and sat waiting as Gouenji went to his bag and retrieved two more wrapped packages.

Gouenji gave Fubuki the larger package first, the one wrapped in pale orange. "Open it," Gouenji said softly. Fubuki nodded and carefully peeled off the tape, unfolding the wrapping paper to reveal a figure of the latest Super Sentai model. "This is for Atsuya, as well," Gouenji murmured. Fubuki nodded, lower lip seemingly unconsciously tucking itself under his upper row of teeth, letting itself be worried by the sharp, white teeth. Gouenji had knew the Fubuki twins loved Super Sentai as children, and the surviving brother still loved them deep inside.

"Thank you," Fubuki whispered. "Atsuya would've loved it." His eyes grew unnaturally bright, and the grey-haired teen closed his eyes briefly, before he stood up slowly and placed the newest Super Sentai model center at the row of already-existing models at the top of his dresser.

When Fubuki was back, his voice was steady once more, and Gouenji found himself suddenly very nervous to give Fubuki the last, yet most personal present.

"Shirou…" Gouenji started slowly, placing the much-smaller box into Fubuki's hands. It was the only unwrapped present, and Gouenji could sense Fubuki's apprehension at the sight of the small, black velvet box. "Open it." Fubuki bit his lip, and his long, pale fingers came to flip open the case.

It was a necklace. Gouenji had spent ages choosing the right one. He was on the verge on giving up, but then he'd caught sight of this simple pair of pendants. When put together, they had formed a perfect circle, and when they were separate, it was roughly the shape of a water droplet; one half in black stone, and the other half in white. It wasn't very expensive, and Gouenji had, at once, knew that it would be the perfect gift. Gouenji had attached the white one to fine chain as Fubuki's present. For the black half…

"Thank you," Fubuki murmured. "I love it." He reached into the little box to take the necklace out, and fastening it around his neck. "Ne, Shuuya, is there by any chance another half to it?"

"You really do read my mind," Gouenji smiled, reaching into his shirt to take out his own necklace. Attached to the chain beside the pendant Yuuka had made for him all those years ago, was the black half of the circle pendents.

Fubuki stared him for a while, before leaning in closer and putting the two pieces together. "They fit," he whispered in awe, staring at the complete circle between them, before meeting Gouenji's gaze with hesitation in his grey-blue-green eyes.

"Shuuya…" he breathed.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

OoOoOoOoO

The next day at practice, Gouenji noticed that Fubuki had been using his new pale blue and silver shoe bag, and that a thin, fine silver chain glimmered faintly at the back of his neck.

He was also sure that a certain Super Sentai model was standing in its place in the center of a row of its companions, in Fubuki's dorm room just a train station away.

End

**Author's note: Miyano Mamoru songs did its wonders for me… Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	28. Day 28: Doing something ridiculous

**Day: 28**

**Challenge: Doing something ridiculous**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 656**

**Warnings: Two serious characters being ridiculous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE.**

**Author's note: I was inspired by the prank videos on Youtube. They're very amusing. By the way, I apologize for again, a delayed update. There were again circumstances I wish not to mention. Here's the update. I apologize for the delay.**

**Please enjoy anyways.**

He wasn't sure how he'd gotten himself into this crazy mess, but he found this insanely funny.

The prank war between the two of them had been going on for a few days now. It was unspoken of, but they both acted on it and were amused by each other's reactions.

It was Gouenji who started it, at first.

Fubuki always had the habit of tucking his hands under his pillow, and it was that night he and Gouenji got to bed and he fell asleep as usual. Needless to say, his hands found their way under his pillow in his sleep and he started awake to a strange, slimy sensation. Well, hanging around with Kogure had its benefits; he immediately recognized a prank and switched the bedside lamp on to see a few soft, plastic bugs put under his pillow.

From the amused smirk Gouenji wore the next morning, he knew who the culprit was, and he intended to have his revenge.

The coming morning after the Plastic Bug Incident, Fubuki treated the flame striker to a different kind of wake-up call. At 5 o'clock in the morning, Fubuki had woken up and gone to the freezer to retrieve a few ice packs they kept handy (Fubuki never managed to handle the Tokyo summer heat too well) and brought it back to their room. He would never the historical moment of Gouenji Shuuya screaming and bolting upright in fright the second he shoved the ice packs under his neck.

That evening, Gouenji dished out his revenge on him by, well, as stupid as it sounds, strapped Fubuki to the bed in the middle of the night and padlocked the whole thing. And he refused to undo them the following morning until Fubuki agreed to go to the beach with him next week (and oh Jesus _Christ_ Gouenji knew he hated the sun).

Fubuki retaliated by dumping a bucket of ice water into Gouenji's shower cubicle that day after practice in the changing room.

Gouenji's uncharacteristically girly shriek and the rest of their teammates falling to the floor laughing non-stop was totally worth it.

His victory was short-lived when Gouenji took revenge that night. That guy had actually gone and added _something _into his shampoo and when he was done with his shower and dried his hair it hung straight and smooth down his neck instead of spiking up naturally as usual. Nothing he did helped, and he was left with shoulder-length _straight hair. _It already didn't help much when his features were on the feminine side, and now his _hair_… the following morning had people calling him "Miss" and "Onee-san". And he had endured the laughs and knowing smiles from their teammates while Gouenji's face was about to split from the smirk that Fubuki so wanted to wipe off from his face.

Fubuki immediately started planning his revenge.

It was a pretty simple plan, but he was positive that it would work.

Taking advantage of the huge cardboard box they had for the while (they had bought a new washing machine a couple weeks ago; the old one broke down), Fubuki let it standing by the front door, as it always did, waiting to be thrown out someday when they were free. He simply climbed into it, flipped the cover over the opening and waited for Gouenji to come home from giving Yuuka a lift to a friend's house for a project. When his boyfriend returned to their flat, he waited until Gouenji had opened the door and taken off his shoes and jumped at him.

Needless to say, there was Gouenji's revenge in the morning.

This prank war of theirs went on for about a week, and they both stopped.

It was unspoken, not mentioned under any circumstances. They just stopped being ridiculous.

It was kind of funny, though.

And it was good to know that Gouenji could be immature if he wanted.

End

**Author's note: My official update for today is coming shortly. Sorry again for the delay and please review and tell me what you think.**


	29. Day 29: Doing something sweet

**Day: 29**

**Challenge: Doing something sweet**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 706**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Elevennnn**

**Author's note: Here's my update for today~ … and it suddenly hits me that this is going to be my second last update for this story… I don't want this to end, although I had hard time making time for this… anyways, enjoy this update.**

"Oww…" Fubuki mumbled, and Gouenji watched as he winced and limp back to the benches for a short break. He felt a small surge of annoyance at how the other Inazuma Japan members merely looked over for a while before turning back to training. It had only been a week since Fubuki's injured leg had healed completely and he'd returned to Inazuma Japan. Now in practice Someoka had somehow crashed into Fubuki and his leg had obviously been injured again.

Hopefully it would be light this time, but then, judging from Someoka's strength and force…

For the rest of the practice, Gouenji couldn't concentrate properly. His thoughts constantly strayed from goal-shooting and dribbling to a certain grey-haired snow striker sitting at the bench, right leg stretched out uncomfortably in front of him.

OoOoOoOoO

It was after dinner, and Gouenji noticed Fubuki disappearing immediately up to his room upstairs. Instead of staying downstairs for "socializing about normal things other than soccer"(as the managers put it sometimes), Gouenji chose to go upstairs to look for Fubuki. Judging from what he saw at dinner, Gouenji could tell Fubuki wasn't feeling particularly well. _Someoka_, a dark voice hissed. _It was his fault for crashing into Fubuki_. Pushing the accusation aside, Gouenji approached the closed door to Fubuki's room, and knocked softly on it.

A faint "Come on in" was heard, and Gouenji turned the doorknob to enter the room. It was dark, only the desktop lamp was on. The dim yellow light spilled all over the room; over its desk with stray sheets of paper and books, and over the bed with its single occupant with his legs swinging slightly at the edges.

"Hi, Gouenji-kun," Fubuki greeted him quietly. "What brings you here?"

"Are you alright?" Gouenji asked.

Fubuki just tipped his head to one side.

"Your leg. I know you took Someoka's crash."

Fubuki flinched slightly at his words, and Gouenji wondered if his tone was a little too hard.

"It's nothing," Fubuki mumbled, turning away.

"Don't 'it's nothing' me, Fubuki. I know you're hurt. Let me take a look at it." Gouenji said firmly, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed beside Fubuki.

Fubuki's head lowered briefly, eyes shadowed by his bangs in the dim light, before he nodded with minimal movement, and shifted back the bed to extend a leg towards him.

Gouenji's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the dark bruise marring the pale, smooth skin. "Have they treated it?"

"I didn't let them," Fubuki murmured, turning away from him, but stayed still so Gouenji could inspect the damage. He looked up and touched Fubuki's leg lightly to get his attention. The grey-haired teen looked at him and Gouenji gave him a questioning stare. _Why?_

"I don't want to appear weak," Fubuki whispered. "I don't want to be weak anymore. I can take care of myself. Besides it won't be noticeable. My socks will cover it."

"Nonsense," Gouenji chided, feeling strangely protective of his fellow teammate… fellow teammate only… right? "It not being visible doesn't mean it's not affecting you."

Fubuki flushed slightly, and Gouenji chuckled mentally at the cute reaction. "Now stay here. I have bruise cream with me. I'll be just next door fetching it."

Catching sight of Fubuki's nod, Gouenji left the room.

OoOoOoOoO

Later that evening, Endou and Kidou went looking for the missing Crossfire Duo, and they quietly opened the door to Fubuki's room to see Fubuki sitting against the wall on the bed, with Gouenji sitting cross-legged in front of him, rubbing a cream into a large bruise on Fubuki's right leg.

The two were silent, but a conversation seemed to pass between them by mere glances and smiles and quirks of eyebrows.

It was obvious there was something more than mere friendship between them, but neither dared to admit it.

Smiling knowingly and pulling Endou back gently, Kidou closed the door quietly once again, leaving the two to their own devices.

Fubuki really needed someone to take care of him. Gouenji, now, appears to be perfect role.

Kidou wasn't worried at all. It was going to be alright. But he needed a chat with Someoka first. And he had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant.

End

**Author's note:**


	30. Day 30: Doing something hot!

**Day: 30**

**Challenge: Doing something hot!**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: M**

**Word count: 599**

**Warnings: Non-Graphic BDSM gay intercourse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

**Author's note: This is the final, I guess. Thank you for staying with me till this last chapter. Here's my update, and I hope you guys would like this frequently-requested for non-graphic Goufubu smut. Thank you and please enjoy.**

They were on the bed, Fubuki currently with his hands tied above his head, and Gouenji was kneeling over him, the familiar predatory glint bright in dark eyes. Both of their shirts and jackets were removed, leaving them only clothed waist-down.

"You are going to follow my orders," Gouenji whispered, the Ishido in him suddenly sparking to life, despite them being in his private rooms, hidden away from the public, the people working in the Fifth Sector, the numerous surveillance cameras.

"Yes, Master," Fubuki whispered, eager and anticipating what would come next.

Gouenji's hands reached out and pressed against the obvious bulge in his trousers, and Fubuki drew in a quiet gasp at his touch.

"You are going to be quiet," Gouenji said in a fierce, quiet voice. "You are not to moan, or groan, or speak loudly. You are also not to come unless I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. We don't want any punishment, do we?"

"No, Master," Fubuki replied quietly.

"Very good." Gouenji gave him his dark version of his crooked smile. Fubuki could see his pupils dilate and grow even darker from the arousal, and his breath came in short gasps at the sheer dominance Gouenji radiated.

He loved it when Gouenji went all out on him. It was a fetish of his- no, not only him; for both of them. He knew that Gouenji liked taking care of him; he knew Gouenji was dominative in nature, and Fubuki himself liked being taken care of, if you could put their roles in bed this way.

Gouenji reached upwards and gave the bindings around his wrists a tug. The sensation of the rope tightening sent a jolt of _something_ down Fubuki's chest, traveling southwards quickly, to fuel the already aching urge between his legs. He felt like moaning quietly, but he didn't dare disobey his orders, and settled for a gasp.

Tanned hands slipped to caress his clothed desire, and Fubuki bit down on his lip, holding back another moan. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long, and Gouenji _knew_ he was sensitive. Another teasing touch here, and there, and Fubuki could taste blood on his lips.

"You're bleeding," Gouenji said softly, and his tongue flicked out to clean the blood from him, and their lips crushed together for another heated kiss. Gouenji drew away later, only to drag his lips down the length of his bare chest, and Fubuki could feel his hot breath stirring up sensations on his _damned sensitive_ skin and Fubuki fought back another moan.

Finally, _finally_, hands came to undo the buckle on his belt, sliding his trousers down quickly, throwing the dark green piece of clothing to a corner of the room to join the heap of other clothes.

"Going commando, are we?" Gouenji gave him another dark, suggestive smirk, and Fubuki felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"Yes, Master," Fubuki replied quietly, fighting down a groan of disappointment when a cool, metal ring was put onto him, at the base of his erection. It seemed that he would find release the hard way tonight.

That night, Gouenji took him twice. Once with him on his knees, once on his back with his knees pressed against his chest. It wasn't until Gouenji came twice, inside him, that he gave him commands to lie down and relax on the bed (as if he could actually relax) while Gouenji did unspeakable things to Fubuki's manhood with his mouth and tongue, finally removing the metal ring and let him come.

They fell, on the bed together, into a deep, fitful, sated sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day Fubuki took Yukimura to Raimon to see Tenma and the others, and saw Endou and Kidou along with the team. Endou was going to ask about his burned wrists, but Kidou gave him an elbow in the ribs, effectively shutting him up.

Endou was never going to understand the pleasures of BDSM.

End

**Author's note: This is the last. Thank you for reading up to this update. Thank you so much. I don't have words for my gratitude. My last request is to review and tell me what you think. Thank you again and I'll see you guys some time later for my other updates.**


	31. Day 31 Bonus! Meeting the author!

**Day: 31!**

**Challenge: N/A**

**Pairing: Gouenji x Fubuki**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 646**

**Warnings: Deranged characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

**Author's note: Gouenji and Fubuki paid me a visit… Hehehe… Enjoy~**

A dark-haired pale girl sat at her desk in thick, grey clothes that fainlty resembled pajamas, with her left leg curled under her right, staring at the blank Word document with a thoughtful look, idly popping a Skittle into her mouth. "Red Skittle…" she mumbled. "EW! No! I hate red Skittles!" she gasped in a strangled voice, before spitting out the offending flavour onto some tissue and chucking it into the bin. She grabbed the Skittle packet from the pile of messily stacked papers and notebooks on her desk and carefully picked out a yellow one, popping it into her mouth, uttering a small sound of satisficatoin at the taste.

"I miss updating everyday," she said, partly to the blank document, partly to herself. "I should really write something before the term starts."

"Write what?" A voice asked from behind her, and the girl spun around on her chair immediately, pushing dark hair behind her ears. "Hi, Gouenji-kun, Fubuki-kun~" She greeted the two who had just literally materialized into her room, plopping down onto the edge of her bed, carefully avoiding a black tablet with its wire tangled, and plenty of other folders and papers that weren't to be touched.

"Fanfiction of you two, of course."

"Isn't it enough? First you made us hold hands on the bus, of all the other places we could've done it, then Shirou turns into a yangire by your _pen_! Oh, let's see what's also interesting," Gouenji said sarcastically, poking accusingly at the girls' shoulder. "you made us mix up our clothes and cosplay each other-"

"-and turned us into half-animals and made us wear kigurumis and you actually _genderbended_ us! Well, we're free for you to write about, but you've gone a little too far!" Fubuki finished for his partner.

The pale girl watched them, amused, casually popping another Skittle into her mouth. "Would you rather I do a full kink meme? Or write about Fubuki-kun committing suicide again?" She smirked, before screaming out, "SHIT! RED SKITTLE!" and immediately spitting the red candy out and disposing of it immediately.

"_Soundless Reverie, I'm warning you,_" Gouenji said in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh, drop it with the threats, won't you," Reverie sighed. "It's not like they work. Mmm… Orange Skittle," she added, giggling to herself.

"What about Shirou being killed off in the Anime? I could suggest it to Hino-san."

"Alright, then maybe not," Reverie nodded thoughtfully, still chewing slowly on the orange Skittle. "Though I _do_ take pleasure in writing about Fubuki-kun dying-"

"_Reverie_!" Fubuki pouted and hit her on the arm.

"Alright, alright! I'll _try_ not to," the girl said, looking disappointed, but nodded. "I don't want your boyfriend to kill me. By the way, Skittles?" She offered the bag to the two males, who both declined the offer quickly.

Fubuki just chuckled and shifted on the bed to sit closer to Reverie. "What are you planning for your next fics, then?"

"Mmm, maybe some Hiroto-kun and Midorikawa-kun, then some Fudou-kun and Kidou-kun, and aaaafter that," the slightly deranged amateur writer dragged out the syllable, "I'll perhaps post some smut on Tumblr." She leisurely ate another Skittle, as if smut fics were an everyday occurrence. "Oh, yes, another orange," she said, grinning.

Gouenji and Fubuki just exchanged a look. "What couple, by the way?" Gouenji asked as casually as he could, fearing the answer.

"You two, of course," Reverie answered nonchalantly, swallowing the Skittle and reaching into her drawer to unwrap a piece of dark chocolate. "Which way do you want it? Slow and steady? Or hardcore BDSM? Oh, and who's going to top? And the age? Need more genderbend? Or crossdressing? How long do want the foreplay to be? And how many times do you guys want to come-"

"_SOUNDLESS REVERIE!"_

"No! Red again! What's wrong with this pack? What were you saying?"

"_SHIN CROSSFIRE!"_

End

**Author's notes: Yes author is a deranged Skittle lover and thank you for reading this little bonus too happy new year and no regretssssss**


End file.
